Advertising is a manner of generally promoting a product or business via varying mediums urging consumers to take or continue to take a particular action. Advertisements are typically manifested through radio, television, print, internet, product placement, and billboard amongst many others. Billboards are large advertisements present usually in outdoor space. These large “signs” are placed in high traffic (foot or automobile) areas to generate a maximum consumer exposure. As such, this type of advertising is immensely popular in urban areas. The overarching purpose behind these advertisements is to quickly generate an impression in a consumer that lasts after the consumer has passed the billboard. However, conventional billboards do have their drawbacks.
Conventional billboards are inherently stationary. Thus, they rely on the consumer to pass them in order for them to be effective. They cannot be used to bring advertising to the consumer. In some instances, billboards are subject to a number of laws and are even outlawed in some states. As a result, various types of mobile billboards have been created. Some of these billboards are driven on trailers or trucks through traffic, while others can be towed behind bicycles. While effective to a degree, these types of billboards are not permanent and are constantly on the go. Thus there is a need for a billboard that breaches the gap between stationary and mobile billboards.
The present invention meets and exceeds these needs. The present invention provides for a customized, portable billboard that can be readily relocated to any desired area. Once delivered, the billboard is set up and upon completion of set up appears to be a billboard that is integral with the area. The billboard can remain for as long as the customer would chooses and may be moved at different times quickly and easily to take advantage of different traffic patterns at the same or different locations.
Thus, various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions also fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. The present invention is fully customizable and made to order for the customer. The particular specifications are not tied to any existing structure or previously used structure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.